Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs is the fourth episode of the second season. Teaser As the Bouteina's crew scans and orbits the planet they have warped to, its inhabitants uses their ground-based transporters to beam in a crate full of wish cards, as well as some food reminiscent of chocolate. Summary Act One Upon arriving at the tidally-locked system, the crewmen of the ship started scanning the planets for their survey mission. Once arrived at the second planet of the system, the occupants of the planet beam in a crate, but Taev thought that the box contained explosives and he got Stella to inspect the box. Once the box opened, it contained chocolate-made Easter eggs, bunnies as well as postcards. Vaebn presents the chocolates to Brianna, which, in turn, reads the postcards wishing the best to the Abudonni among the Interstellar Concordium. Act Two With the vast majority of the crew being on shore leave, Annika wears the dress uniform S'arah made for her. Once arrived on the planet, Fizdis asked for the casino. He then proceeded to play dabo and he won twice in a row. To escape cheating accusations, he cashed in the gains he made and asked the bridge crew to beam the latinum up. Pazzo sees a dying Fizdis but he didn't bring the EMH because he felt that he has used the EMH enough. Terenar and Brianna scream just like Klingons do in their funerals, when Fizdis finally died, saying that he died while doing what he liked best: gambling. Act Three After Fizdis, the Ocampa, died, some redshirts prepared the body for the upcoming funeral and they ferry the casket to the church, where hundreds of redshirts congregate and the funeral was performed. Aehmig stood ready to play Taps as soon as the coffin entered the temple. The eulogies state various moments in his short life: the llhrei'sian crisis, the moment where he met Brianna Reiss on Malachor V, when the Bowsers present in the room made an eulogy for themselves and they tell the Romulans their story of being stranded in the Beta Quadrant. Act Four Annika promised the Bowsers that she would help them return to the Delta Quadrant. They sign up for a chocolate-eating contest whose grand prize is the Magnetize, a scout. Relm also signs up for the contest and she stops eating because of it. Dhiemm and Mizarh take part in a card-counting scheme, using chips handed out to them after a cheater was caught, at the casino and they win a large amount of latinum while playing the cards, raising accusations of cheating. It turned out, after due verification from the security guards, that the cheating alarm was false. Act Five As Relm slept in an hotel bed, she broke the bed, realizing that she was too heavy for the beds in the hotel. In the meantime, Zama forms up with Bowser to go to the easter egg eating competition and the Bouteina's flight controllers follow him. With all eight Bowser children on the run, they get in a bus, where Relm has to lie flat on the floor to prevent the bus from collapsing. On their way to the stadium, Larugo tells them that the other two have wagered their entire estate on Relm. The contestants begin eating their chocolate-made easter eggs and the audience roots any contestant they can. External link *Easter Eggs on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes